I Hope You Dance
by Familia-Ficz
Summary: Summary: Kagome and Sesshoumaru are the elite dancers at Shikon Dance School. An injury, and someone from the past threaten to interfere with their bond as well as their chances for professional success.


I Hope You Dance  
  
Familia-Ficz / Strmbringr  
  
- ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: [Sess/Kag]  
  
Warning: A bit Fluffy at most in this chapter. Perhaps a bit of sexual tension, at least in later chapters, but in this chapter there is slim to none at all. Honestly nothing yet. There might be a lemon in the future; it all depends on the story line.  
  
Disclaimer: I do the cast of Inu-Yasha. Inspiration gained from Forbidden Dance the Manga as well as Clumsy by Profiler120.  
  
Summary: Kagome and Sesshoumaru are the elite dancers at Shikon Dance   
  
School. An injury, and someone from the past threaten to interfere with their bond as well as their chances for professional success.  
  
A/N: I know nothing about ballet, so please don't bother telling me that. Any major errors my younger sister can correct, she takes it. So please don't annoy me with that. This fiction is not ABOUT ballet. It's about Sesshoumaru and Kagome's relationship, and the triangle it forms with their love for ballet. It's a bit hard to explain, but if I write it right then the ballet details won't matter. In any case, Enjoy please.  
  
- ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -  
  
Chapter 1: Charisma  
  
- ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -  
  
Click. The noise informed her of two full seconds before she had to begin. Her eyes fluttered closed, her body relaxed. The loud strains of music blared in her ears. Oceans opened to the world and a smile came to her face. The smile that was filled with happiness, for in this she was truly at peace with the world.  
  
A flurry of movements followed. Hip Hop dance made into a graceful art by her movements. She had always preferred stretching to her own music, or at least she had in the last few years. Her lips moved in a murmur along to the words, lyrics she knew well, as her movements flowed gracefully, as if dancing was merely second nature to her.  
  
"Still against the Classics I see."  
  
Half-lidded oceans met mocking golden suns as if in a challenge for a moment. Her movements ceased, though the music played on. A slender, long fingered hand brushed the now curling strands of obsidian hair that had escaped from her bun during her exertions. Her skin shone with a thin layer of sweat.  
  
She wore a black leotard and extremely short terry cloth pink shorts.   
  
Her point shoes were on top of her bag in the corner of the room, so she seemed a bit shorter than he was used to seeing her. It didn't quite dispel the ethereal aura that seemed to hang around her like a cloak. Her toned, long legs were unconsciously tensed, and she rested on the balls of her feet.  
  
"Was it not you yourself that said if I practiced my stretches and moves in a relaxing environment I would--"  
  
"Only get better and more relaxed in your movements. Still, I can't believe you consider that music relaxing."  
  
The corner of his mouth quirked up slightly, as her own grin widened.   
  
While she was closer to Sesshoumaru than any other, she was not as close as someone might suspect from the expression lining his face at the moment. Ne, both were much too engrossed and in love with their dancing to love one another, or any other for that matter.  
  
"So? Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to join me?"  
  
"Someone has to correct your mistakes."  
  
She released a soft peal of laughter and a bright smile as she turned, walking towards the CD player. She switched the CD to one marked 'Sess  
  
& Kag's Practice', hitting a few buttons before seeming satisfied. He stripped down to his tights and white wife beater while she did this, all the more comfortable to dance in. He too left his point shoes at the side.  
  
Click. Both took up their positions for the workout routine they had made in their spare time, of which there was very little. As the music poured out it was obvious why they made such a wonderful pair. Each had magnificent, flowing grace and charisma. Both of which came from their love of what they did.  
  
Their movements intertwined as intimately as lovers' embraces, without ever truly touching one another. Emotion meant to be in the dance was shown through their movements, and Kagome's expression of happiness. The dance was captivating throughout the CD. They moved as a Synchronized pair, their pleasure evident. Neither hesitation nor stumbling occurred. They were Masters working their art.  
  
By the time the CD ended both were slick with sweat and panting a bit.   
  
A grin still graced her features, though he only smirked a bit. A chuckle followed as both reached out to push a strand of hair out of the other's face at the same time. Kagome grabbed a pony tail holder and walked behind Sesshoumaru, going about braiding his silky, waist length, white hair very neatly.  
  
"There. All done."  
  
"Arigato. Turn."  
  
She obediently turned around, allowing him to pull the pins loose from her hair and letting it fall about her for a moment. He combed through her hair with his hands, doing an excellent job, and driving Kagome nearly to purring. Then he pulled her hair back up in the ponytail holder and pinned her elbow length obsidian hair in an amazingly neat bun. He surveyed it and nodded once, sharply.  
  
"Done."  
  
"Arigato Sesshou."  
  
He merely nodded. For the last two years of their dancing partnerships, out of the three that they had been together, they had been helping each other out, even with the simple tasks. They could finish each other's sentences if either, mainly if Sesshoumaru, chose to speak. They could speak to each other merely through actions or looks to the other person. They knew each other well and got along beautifully.  
  
"Your birthday is in two days, is it not?"  
  
"Hai! Mom is making a family dinner for Grandpa, Souta, and I. Would you like to come? I'm sure everyone would be happy to see you, and I want you there..."  
  
"Certainly Kagome, for you I will come. I have already made plans for you to come with me Saturday afternoon; I trust you do not mind? I will take you out and then we will be back in time for dinner and presents. I think your mother would agree with me on this."  
  
"Alright Sesshou, are you walking me home tomorrow?"  
  
"As you wish."  
  
No, it wasn't sarcastic, nor even exasperated. It was merely   
  
Sesshoumaru. While Kagome was in her senior year of high school, he himself had already graduated college at 22, and was now working as a teacher in the senior history course, Feudal Japan. He was overall alone at the school, while Kagome had Sango, Inu-Yasha, Kouga, and Miroku. Thus when she had admitted to him that she had grown a bit weary of them, they had begun this routine.  
  
"You will be 18 will you not?"  
  
"Uhmm...Yeah, that's right!"  
  
"So you'll graduate in half a year. What will you do then? After high school?"  
  
"Dance, of course. I will dance."  
  
"Kago--"  
  
"Sesshou, we've had this discussion before. I'm just not very smart. Especially not as smart as you. I have to quit dancing if I get below a B, and I can barely maintain that!"  
  
"Except in my class."  
  
"True, except in yours."  
  
"Would you like me to tutor you, then?"  
  
He had offered so many times; this discussion was a common one between them. Still. She had answered no so many times before...and yes she was considering the affirmative. Perhaps it was because she would need at least a B average to get into the InuYoukai Dancing School. Maybe that was what prompted her. Though a B+ average would be much nicer. She had no other options but dancing. Sesshoumaru had his teaching and his father's money.  
  
"Alright...I really do need the help..."  
  
"You could have just asked to begin with."  
  
"You know I don't like asking for help...."  
  
"True."  
  
"Sesshou...I think this is one of the longest conversations we've ever had!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
She giggles, then dug into her bag for her water bottle. Sending a questioning glance his way, he nodded, and she tossed the bottle to him after having taken a drought of it herself, and he caught it in one fluid movement. He drank it with what seemed to be a dignity that was in his very blood. She caught it when he tossed it back, switching her shorts into a short purple skirt and slipping on her tights and point shoes. He joined her in the later. Shuffling made itself known to the world.  
  
"Class Time."  
  
- ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -  
  
"Good...Good...Now! Now Kagome! Faster! Good, no FASTER! You are lagging behind in that part!"  
  
Kagome attempted to speed up her worn out body, knowing that it would be worse at the actual performance. She was trying to keep up with the faster men, for in this scene all of the males but Sesshoumaru danced with her. As usual she had to work to keep up, but her own charisma made it look like everyone else was messing up.   
  
"Good...Now Sesshoumaru! Good…Perfect! Beautiful as usual you two! Inu-Yasha! You are lagging behind! Speed up. Kouga, be careful of that arm...good...perfect."  
  
Per usual, Kagome's performance increased when Sesshoumaru joined the group. He truly brought out the best in her. Inu-Yasha always lost concentration when this happened, his anger taking over any small amount of intelligence he may have possessed. Kagome was oblivious. She enjoyed pleasing Sesshoumaru, and gained confidence in his presence.  
  
"Alright everyone, that is enough for today. Pack up and get out of my sight. Final casting will be posted Monday. Be prepared for a nasty couple of weeks preparing for this. Longer hours, more practices. Enjoy your long weekend."  
  
A loud groan followed this announcement. Kagome merely sighed while Kouga and Inu-Yasha griped. Sesshoumaru ignored it and Sango merely shrugged. Stretching her arms above her in a catlike pose, her back cracking all the way down, she turned to see Inu-Yasha. The rougher, more realistic version of Sesshoumaru in a way. She threw her jeans on over her leotard as well as a light jean jacket and her sneakers.  
  
"Hey wench. You did pretty well today, but then you had to go and get slow again! Damn! You're going to get us all in trouble!"  
  
"Hey dog breath! What are you doing talking to my woman!?"  
  
"Hey Kags. They're up to it again."  
  
"Yeah, as if that is any surprise."  
  
"You should be flattered!"  
  
"But I'm not. I'm just annoyed."  
  
"I guess so. So what are you doing tomorrow?"  
  
"Sesshou is walking me home. Then I'll probably study and of course practice."  
  
"You are too hard on yourself, Kagome."  
  
Then several things happened at once. Sango shrieked and whipped around to knock Miroku upside the head with her point shoes, the only weapons in her hand at the moment, after he grabbed her ass. Inu-Yasha and Kouga stared at Kagome, mouthing 'Sesshou', after Kagome said the name quite happily and walked over to said teacher. Inu-Yasha was the first to speak, or rather, to shout.  
  
"Sesshou!?"  
  
"I don't believe I gave you permission to call me that, half-breed."  
  
"I don't need your permission!"  
  
"I grow weary of this idiotic banter. Are you coming, Kagome?"  
  
"Hai! I'm ready! I'll see you at school tomorrow, Sango! Ja!"  
  
The foursome stared as Kagome ran to catch up with the one she had dubbed as Sesshou, whom all of them practically grown up thinking of him as 'Sesshoumaru-sama'. As she disappeared into the hall, Sango shrugged and tossed the rest of her stuff into her bag before hauling the dazed Miroku behind her, casting a 'Ja!' over her shoulders. Kouga recovered first.  
  
"See ya dog-breath!"  
  
"Yeah right wimpy wolf! Only when I kill you!"  
  
- ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -  
  
A/N: Please Review! Thank you for reading! n.n;;  
  
FAQ:   
  
q] Are they humans or demons?  
  
a] They are all humans for this fiction. It worked out better.  
  
q] Alright, so why are they calling each other 'half-breed', 'mutt face', 'dog-breath' and 'Wimpy wolf'?  
  
a] Simple. For the last one I just needed them to have things to call each other. That was the easiest. The first one? Well Sesshoumaru considers the mixed blood of his mother and father pure. Thus he is a pure-breed. As he considers Inu-chan's mom as bad blood, he sees only that Inu-Yasha is missing half of the pure blood. Thus the 'half-breed' comments. 


End file.
